The Secret Potter
by SarrBearr
Summary: Set after the Second Wizarding War. A case for Auror's Potter, Weasley, Granger and Malfoy lead to a secret being revealed. A secret that had been kept for 20 years. I kinda suck at this summary thing. My first real story getting put out there...
1. Chapter 1

I was walking to my office looking at the case files in my hand. _Bloody paperwork, _I thought _why can't I get a real case? _Normally I get left alone, I work in the Auror department, but no one wants to work with the ex-Death Eater. Nevermind that Harry fucking Potter helped clear my name, along with the rest of the Golden Trio, and more than half the bloody Order. The only people around here that trusted me were the Minister himself, the Golden Trio, and the few friends I kept from school. So normally I was the only one in my office, the other desk I used for when I was bombarded with paperwork. I opened my office door and didn't bother looking at the other desk.

"Umm, Malfoy?" a voice said.

I looked up quickly, nearly dropping what was in my arms, and stared into a pair of green eyes, behind wire glasses.

"Potter? Damn you, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said putting my files and coffee on my desk and reached my hand across the desks.

He rose and briefly shook my hand. "Sorry mate, thought you would see me." He said sitting back down before he handed me the case file on his desk. "This is why I'm here. Top Priority. Minister wants us to work on this together."

I took the file from him and opened it. "Dear Merlin," I said staring at the pictures "I haven't seen anything this bad since the war."

"That's why it's Top priority." Potter said simply.

"I hope it's not just you and me on this. I mean I know we're both talented but still." I said looking up at him.

"Don't worry. It's not. Ron and Hermione will be working with us." He said looking toward the door. A few moments later the other 2/3s of the Golden Trio walked in.

"Hello Draco" Granger said walking over to me with her hand extended. As much as I disliked her through school, she seemed to grow on me after the war. Like me she wanted to continue working, didn't want to stop and think. I shook her hand and nodded a greeting at Weasley.

"Morning Granger" I said "So just the four of us then?"

Weasley looked confused. "You don't know?"

"Don't know what Ron?" Harry asked.

"The minister is under the impression that Malfoy had a connection of some sort." Granger said looking at me.

"Umm connection" I asked "How about you tell me about the case and I'll see if I have one."

"Right, sorry you must've only just gotten the file." Granger looked flustered. "Okay so a group of Death Eaters are trying to rise to power. This group is somehow calling other Death Eaters to them. These vary from D.E.'s that didn't have anything to do with the Second war or even ones that have been deemed as "Recovered". These D.E.'s claimed that one second everything was normal, the next their Dark Mark burns and they are transported to some clearing, and forced to kill someone. One D.E. that was questioned said he tried to refuse and the pain in his Mark increased to the point of him blacking out."

I was frozen. I knew the pain that came from even thinking of not obeying an order from the Dark Lord. "Who do you all think I have as a contact to help with this?" I asked dumbfounded.

"The minister said you knew someone who knew how to use the Mark" Weasley said.

My mind shut off at the mention of her. "No. Your information is wrong." I said strained. "I do not know anyone that can help."  
My door opened again and in waltzed my longtime friend Blaise, walking with the Minister. "I told you it wouldn't be easy. He won't just give her up." Obviously finishing the conversation they were having.

"Mr. Malfoy-" The Minister had begun before I cut him off.

"Minister, all due respect, but no. I won't be contacting her. I won't involve her in this investigation. You don't seem to understand what she went through regarding that bloody Mark." I said, my voice rising slightly as I continued.

"Draco." One word was uttered that stopped me. Blaise normally didn't interrupt me when I was talking. He actually didn't normally speak up. And especially if the conversation had anything to do with her. I turned to look at him. "We've already spoken to McGonagall. Even had discussions with Dumbledore & Snapes portraits, they all agree that she is the best choice."

I just shook my head. "I won't submit her to that Blaise. You didn't see her when he punished her, you didn't stay with her after, you weren't there with her after the war" I whispered, pleading with him.

"Snape thought you'd say something along those lines. He said and I quote, she is a strong girl, she was taught to do the right thing, no matter what. She will be the one to make the choice. Or so help me I'll come back through the veil and you won't like that outcome." Blaise looked at me smugly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine. Fucking fine, leave it to my damned Godfather, to guilt trip me." I said standing up abruptly and walking to the door, without turning around I said "I'm not promising anything. Blaise when I'll send word, you explain the minimum, not another word. She'll be the one to decide what to say to him." I opened the door and walked out. The Golden Trio looked at Blaise curiously. "He's a bit of a prat when it comes to her." He shrugged as he took Draco's seat.


	2. Chapter 2

I apparated to my bedroom in the Malfoy Manor, which had the only fireplace hooked up to her house, and flooed over. Walking out of her fireplace, and dusted myself off. "Lily darling, where are you?" I called.

"I'm right here love." A voice answered from the hallway behind me. I turned around to see a beautiful woman gazing up at me. An auburn hair framed face, short, curvy, a gorgeous smile, dark, almost black eyes. She looked exactly like her mother, save her eyes, which were her father's. In one simple word, the woman who was walking over to me was perfect. "Is everything okay honey? You said you wouldn't be home until late tonight, with all the paperwork you had." She said looking me over with a worried expression.

"I'm fine my love." I smiled as I bent down to softly lay a kiss on her lips. "The Minister has a request that I need to discuss with you though." She nodded and softly padded into the living room, she curled up on the couch and patted the place next to her. I sat down and drapped my arm over the back of the couch, she leaned her head on my arm and waited for me to begin. "Potter came by today. Apparently there is a group of Death Eaters trying to rise up. I'll be working with the Golden Trio, and I have a feeling Blaise will be with me as well." I trailed off watching her expression."  
"How are they recruiting? And whom?" She asked.

"They are trying to get other Death Eaters. Somehow they are using the, um, Mark." I said toying with a lock of her hair. She froze.

"Kingsley wants me on board doesn't he?" She asked timidly

"Yes, not just him, Blaise, McGonagell, Dumbledore, and Snape." I said.

She stared at me. "So not just on board? but helping. And I assume that I have to meet with them?" She asked.

"You don't have to do anything, if you don't want to. They just want someone who can use the mark, which if you don't want to do this, I can. It's not a problem. But Snape said I had to let you decide." I said quickly, picking up on her nerves rising.

She broke away from me and started pacing the room. "If I do this, all the secrets that I've kept will be out in the open. Which could be good, he'd finally know. About me, and all the help I did, well tried to give. But it could be bad, he could become angry with me. Think I'm lying, or even worse be royally upset with-"

"Lily," I cut her off as I got off the couch and walked over to her, she was standing at the mantel looking at a photo of two children. The older one was holding the younger, they were laughing at something. The older one was a toddler verson of Lily, and the younger had bright green eyes. "You always told me to keep positive, that that was the only way to get through what we went through. Staying positive is what got us through the war, for me, it was the thought that at the end of it, I'd be able to see you again. To hold you again," I said as I ran my hands lightly up and down her arms. "And to just plain be with you again." I finished kissing her shoulder.

She sighed. "But what if he-no you're right." She said straightening up and turning to look at me. "I knew that after the war was over, I had to tell him. That eventually he'd find out. "And I'm not going to let some asshole, start a third war. I'm done with fighting." She said searching my eyes.  
"You're sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm on board. Bring them here." She said confidently, and rose up on her tips toes and gave me a soft kiss.

"Mmkay." I said kissing her back. I stepped back and sent my patronus to Blaise and then turned back to her. Stepping up to her, I placed my hands on her hips. "Now where's my proper greeting?" I said smirking.

She chuckled. "Well if you come down here." She said trailing off.

I obliged and leaned down to meet her. "Like this?"

"Yes" She said as she gently kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck. After a few minutes we broke apart. "I'll be right back, I have to go get the letter." She said, kissing me one last time, she walked down the hallway toward the bedrooms.  
I sighed, shaking my head. "Why aren't you hear Snape. This is something you promised you'd help with." I muttered angrily

"So Potter, your wife is pretty good on the broom." Blaise said as he was looking through his friends desk.

"Yes, she is. Though she currently looking for someone to replace her." Harry said while he was reading some file in front of him.

Blaise stopped his search for a moment and looked across the desks. "Why?"

Harry looked up. "Oh, right, we haven't made it public yet. Well she's pregnant." Harry said with a grin.

"Well, I'll be damned. That's great news Potter. Congrads!" I said smiling back.

"Thank you. We're both extremely excited." He said as he resumed reading.

Blaise opened another drawer and found a photo of a laughing couple. He picked it up and smirked.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked as she looked at the photo. "Draco and who I mean?" She studied the woman in the photo. Draco was standing behind her, with his arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. The couple was laughing, and after a moment the woman would turn her head and they would kiss.

"That is who you might be meeting." Blaise said as he put the photo back.

At that moment a patronus came through a wall. The Golden Trio was unsure who's it was. The patronus was a giant wolf. It's mouth opened and Draco's voice filled the room. "She agreed. Blaise you know what to do." After it finished talking it dissipated.

"Okay." Blaise said standing up. "Her name is Lily. She and Draco met when they were kids, her step-father was close with his family. She lost her parents at the end of the first war. The only family she has left is a brother. That she doesn't get to see. Her step-father died in the second war. She'll explain her story to you, but remember this. Everything she has done, is for her brother. And if you upset her, well Draco will have your head. He's crazy about her." Blaise finished and held out his arm. "Well there you go. All I can tell you. Now let's go."

The Golden Trio looked at each other and then went to Blaise, and held onto his arm. They all looked at the Minister.  
"I'll meet you there" He said and apparated.

"Okay, here we go" Blaise said right before a familiar feeling pulled at their stomachs. They landed in a bedroom. Green, silver and black filled the room. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, or more accurately, Draco's bedroom. His fireplace is the only one hooked up to Lily's house." He said looking over at the Trio. He nodded at the Minister. "You first sir."

"Thank you." He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Snape house." Green flames erupted and he disappeared.

"Wait, Snape. As in our old potions teacher?" Weasley said

"Yep. Snape was Lily's step-father." Blaise said. "Go ahead Granger."

She nodded and repeated the Minister.

"Weasley."

Ron nodded and left.

"Alright Potter. Here we go." Blaise said walking to the fireplace.

"Why are we going together?" Harry asked walking to the fireplace as well.

"Because, you are a special guest." Blaise said winking at him before throwing his handful of floo powder at the floor. "Snape house." The last thing Harry saw was green before it cleared to reveal another home.


	3. UPDATE

This is just an update guys!

So I'm going to be flying back home (to california) tomorrow morning and basicly be spending my time with my friends&family. So I've decided that I'm going to be writing out the next couple chapters on the plane.

A bit of a spoiler (If you can even call it that) the next chapter will be Lily explaining everything to Harry & the others. And I might end up making it a bit of a flashback sort of deal, I haven't decided yet. But it might end up being 2 chapters I don't know, we'll see.

So to answer your questions, yes there will be background on Lily (Her childhood, the secret, ect)  
The other question I got was pairing. It's going to be based off the book so Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, but Draco won't be with Greengrass he's obviously with Lily. And I might add in a pairing with Blaise maybe? Let me know what you think.

I hope I didn't give too much away. And sorry for the wait, I've worked full days the last couple of days and but I have a few days off before I start up again (Yay for being a cashier! :| )

Okay I'm off to finish packing and such.

Blessed be everyone, and keep reviewing and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 3

Bright green flames interrupted the young couple on the couch. The woman sprang up off of her lovers lap and straightened her clothes and hair, as the Minister walked out of her fireplace.

"Lillian." The Minister said offering his hand, which she took and shook as the young man gracefully rose from the couch. "Thank you for offering your help." The younger man scoffed but otherwise said nothing. He nodded a greeting to the Minister as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The flames flared again and a tall, red haired boy stepped out. Lily's stomach had flipped over when the light flared and her hand had gripped Draco's side.

The boy was taking in the couple as he dusted himself off, sticking out his hand to the girl. "Ron Weasley." He said with a smile.

She took his hand and shook it. "Lily Snape." She replied. "Please have a seat."

The flames flared and yet again her stomach flipped and settled as a girl stepped out straightening her robes. "Hermione Granger." She said smiling as she stuck out her hand.

Lily shook her hand and smiled. "Lily Snape. It's a pleasure, please have a seat."

The flames flared and out stepped two boys. Lily's stomach didn't settle as she took them in. Both had a similar build and black hair. One had dark skin, and light blue eyes, this was the one whom Lily was extremely comfortable with. He came over and picked up Lily and spun her in a circle. She giggled, forgetting for a moment what was going on, or who was there, wrapping her arms around his neck she squealed. "Put me down Blaise!"

Blaise complied and stepped away to survey the girl. Grinning he said. "My, my Lily, aren't you looking wonderful."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you, but you know my heart is set on another." She said teasing him, as she wrapped her arm around Draco.

"I know, can't blame a bloke for trying." He said jokingly as he sank down on a couch.

The other boy was standing awkwardly by the fireplace. Lily took the opportunity to study him. He looked exactly like his father, she could tell even just from behind. His shoulder & back muscles were tense, his stance gave off the vibe that he wasn't comfortable, but nor was he uncomfortable.

Draco squeezed her shoulder and kissed her hair, "Go talk to him, I'll entertain the others." He whispered.

She nodded and took a deep breath before walking over to him. "You must be Harry Potter." She said as composedly as she could. Which was saying something, not only had she taken pureblood etiquette classes when she was a child; she was also schooled in how Malfoy's conduct themselves within society. Needless to say, when need be, she could be even colder, and collected then Lucius. She hated greeting him this way, but she knew she had to.

The boy tensed even more, if that was possible, and slowly turned around to face her. "Yes. You are Lily Snape." He stated. He stared at her for a moment before his eyes grew wide. "Oh my Godric. That's no way to greet someone in their own home. I'm so sorry." He talked fast and stuck out his hand.

She tilted the side of her mouth up slightly. "That's fine." She said as she shook his hand. "I suppose you feel a bit off with this case. Maybe you are wondering why in Merlin's name are you here instead of looking for these assholes?"

"Umm, something along those lines yes." He said, taken back by her bold language.

"Well come and sit, and I'll explain everything to you all." She said stepping back and sweeping her arm out to welcome him into her living room, like a perfect hostess.

"Alright." He said and went and took a seat next to Ron and Hermione. Draco left Blaise's chair and walked over to the small loveseat and waited for Lily to sit before he himself sat down. He draped his arm over her shoulders.

"My name, as I have said, is Lily Snape. Now I am not sure if you were informed, but I have things to explain, some of which you will not want to believe. Please do not interrupt me, I'll answer any and all questions after I finish. She waited until the Golden Trio all nodded in agreement. She took a deep breath and explained everything, from the moment when she was 3 up to before that morning.

****Let the flash backs begin****

**Age 3**

"Uncle Siri! When are mum and dad coming home?" A young Lily whined to her Godfather as he made her breakfast.

"They should be home at some point today my sweet. They'll be home before you know it." A young Sirius Black spoke in a kind voice as he walked over to where she was seated, he then knelt down before her. "But you mustn't tell your mother what fun we're going to have or she'll hex me into next year, and I won't get to give you your Christmas gift!" He chuckled at the horror on her face.

"I won't Uncle Siri! I promise!" She said, nodding her head the way her father did when he was discussing serious things.

Shaking his head, Sirius got up to finish their breakfast. After breakfast the day was filled with loads of different things, such as flying her toy broom, that her father got her for her first birthday, chasing Sirius around the house, in both human and dog form, coloring, laughing and just plain fun. Around dinner time Sirius had turned into his dog form for the 10th time and was currently letting Lily ride on his back. As they neared the front door it opened and in walked a tall lanky man, Lily squealed excitedly "Uncle Loopy!" Sirius barked and bucked Lily up in the air, transformed and caught the giggling girl.

Remus Lupin walked into the living room and placed the bags he was carrying on the couch. "There's my favorite niece!" He said taking her from Sirius.

"I'm your only niece!" She said wrapping her arms around him and squeezed.

Sirius walked to the door as a woman came in carrying a bundle in her arms. "Is that my Godson Lily?" He asked as she slowly walked to the chair he had pulled out for her.

"Yes, Sirius. This is Harry James Potter." She said fondly as she sat down and adjusted the baby.

Another man walked in loaded down with bags, Sirius went to the aid of his other best friend. "I hear he looks just like you James." He said.

James chuckled. "Yep, but he has Lily's eyes."

"But I have yours daddy." Lily finally spoke up.

A full hearted laugh came from James as he came over to where his daughter was sitting in Lupin's lap.

"I was meaning your mother, sweetheart. Would you like to come and meet your baby brother?" He asked picking up his toddler.

"He finally came out of mummy's tummy?" She asked gazing at her father.

"Yes he did, yesterday." He said as he came up to his wife. "But first you have to make a promise my dear."

"Of course daddy" she answered immediately

"Do you promise to protect, love, and teach him? He's going to be looking to you for direction my dear. You're his big sister."

"Yes daddy. I promise. Can I see him now?" she asked. You could tell by the set in her face that she took the job completely seriously.

"Yes, my love. Lily Marie Potter, meet your brother, Harry James Potter." Lily said as she turned her infant to face his sister. Harry, who had been asleep from the moment that they left the hospital, happened to open his eyes when he faced his sister.

The toddler Lily gasped. Lily immediately fell in love with her brother. Even though her 3 year old mind didn't realize it yet, within a moment, it would become her life's obsession to protect him.

Awhile later Lily was sitting close to her mother and brother, she hadn't wanted to leave his side since she met him. Young Harry started to fuss, before anyone could do anything, Lily reached out her hand like she had seen the adults use their wands, and started to make colored smoke and lights appear before his face, he was immediately quiet. The adults stared in silence at the young girl.

"Blimey, she's advanced. I mean I knew she'd be, given whom her mother is," Sirius spoke quietly, as to not disturb the toddler "but damn, she's what? A whole year or two younger then you were when you first showed magic James?"

James just nodded. Speechless at what his daughter was doing. "I was nearly 5."

"I was 4 and a half, when my magic found me." Lily said softly looking down at her son's bemused face.


	5. Chapter 4

_Guys! I'm sooooooooo sorry! I know it's been forever since I last posted. I've had epic writers block lately. With work and getting used to being home, just horrible. Also I know this is super short but I thought I'd give ya'll something. I'm going to write more tonight and maybe post the next few days. But little spoiler here, my plan is that the next chapter will be a few short flashes on the time Lily is with Snape before that fateful Halloween night. So hopefully people are still following, and I promise I'll post more regularly. Okay enough of my rant...here's some story(: _

_~And here is my disclaimer, that I've forgotten to put in here. The characters in my story (save the young Lily) all belong to JK Rowling. All I own is the young Lily and the plot.~_

**Age 4**

"Lily darling, you need to get up." The elder Lily shook her child until she sat up.

"Huh? What's wrong Mummy?" Lily said rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing my dear, but you have lessons." She said sitting back.

Groaning, the young girl sat up. "Yes ma'am."

**Several hours later**

"For the last time, who are you?" A cold, almost bored voice asked.

"My name is Lily Snape. I'm 4. Born January 10, 1977. Both of my parents were killed in the war. You are my step father, adopting me after their deaths. I'm pureblood. That's all I need to know." A young Lily stated, annoyed. They had been going at this story thing, for far longer than normal. She was tired & hungry, and very annoyed with her step-father.

"This must be perfect. Do you not understand-"

"DO NOT EVER UTTER THAT QUESTION TO ME!" The little girl shouted. Visibly taking a breath she jumped down from her chair. "I completely understand the situation. We are talking about keeping my family safe, my mother, father and baby brother safe. You will never question me on that. They are the most important things to me." She stated in a low, cool tone. After glaring at her step-father she turned on her heel and left the room.

"She sounds like a young boy from my past." A woman said looking away from the door that her toddler just exited. "Do you still doubt her Severus?"

Snape stared in awe at the door for a moment longer, then turned to the woman. "No Lily, I never doubted her, I just knew that she'd be like her father, and that I'd have to push her." Snape walked away from the wall he had been against. "Have her ready tomorrow night." He nodded a goodbye and walked swiftly out of the room.

The couple looked at each other, lost in their own thoughts. They knew the day would come when they'd have to let their daughter go, but neither parent wished it. Lily rose from her chair and put her hand out for her husband. "Let us go give the children dinner dear."

The man stared at her hand for a moment before taking hold and twining his fingers through hers. "Was this a bad idea? Letting her go with Snape?"

The redhead shook her head and pulled her husband to the door. "No, not if she survives. So long as she survives, I'll be able to rest peacefully. And hopefully Dumbledore will be right, that our son will be able to survive as well." James nodded and followed his wife out the door and into the rest of the house.

**The next night**  
"Give your brother a kiss child, you must leave." The older Lily said to her daughter. The toddler nodded and went to her brother, she gave him a kiss on his forehead, then went around the room to the other adults. First Remus, then Sirius, then her father and lastly her mother, she gave them all hugs and kisses. They in return, gave words of encouragement.

"Good luck darling, we will see you later" The older Lily said with a shaking voice.

"I love you all" Young Lily said, as she took Severus's hand and apparated away.


End file.
